Broken Hearts Are The Hardest To Repair
by scabbedangel
Summary: Takes place after Kim slept with Bobby. She breaks things off and then eventually realizes she made a mistake.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or any of its characters.

* * *

Kim was sitting outside the firehouse. She still couldn't believe that she had slept with Bobby, especially last night when he was upset. She just wanted to make him feel better, and that was the only way she knew how. She knew she had to fix this somehow. She had to tell him how she felt, but she was scared. Bobby was her best friend. She didn't want to lose their friendship because of this. She also didn't want to break his heart. She saw how happy he was all day. He was talking about trips and them doing dinner and all that other date stuff that she was never really good at. Bobby had wanted this for so long, as he had told her this morning. She didn't want to hurt him, but she also didn't want to lead him on when her feelings were only friendly.

"Hey beautiful. What are you thinking about?" Bobby asked when he saw Kim. She looked deep in thought. When she didn't answer he moved next to her and leaned on the wall like she was. He casually put his arm around her and was about to lead her to his car when she stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked. He turned to look at Kim. She just looked down at the ground and then back at him. She wasn't smiling. She was staring kind of sadly at him. He knew something was wrong. He just hoped it had nothing to do with him.

"Bobby, listen. Last night was great. It really was, but it was a mistake. You were so upset and I kind of let things go too far," Kim finally replied. She looked up at him and saw his face fall. She knew that this would be hard on him and that she wouldn't be able to repair the damage she just inflicted, but it was better than lying to him and him finding out later on. She just hoped he wouldn't stay mad at her too long.

"So you're saying that us sleeping together was a mistake and that you don't want to be with me," Bobby said looking dejected. He just couldn't believe that Kim was actually doing this to him. If she didn't want to be with him, the why would she sleep with him and then act like everything was okay for the day. He just didn't understand.

"I'm sorry Bobby. I never wanted to hurt you. It's just I don't feel the same way you do," Kim said softly. She couldn't even look him in the eyes anymore. She felt like such a horrible person. She could tell just by the look on his face that he was hurt.

"Yeah I understand. You don't love me. You were feeling low and I just happened to be the closest available guy right," Bobby yelled. He started to storm off. He couldn't look at Kim anymore. It just hurt too much.

"Bobby, I do love you, but as my best friend. I'm sorry I can't feel the way you do. I didn't sleep with you because I was feeling low, I did because you were upset and that was the only way I knew how to make you feel better," Kim yelled back now running after him. He wouldn't even turn to face her when she talked. Everything was just so messed up and it was all her fault. Bobby was hurting and he thought that she had used him. She couldn't believe he thought that. He knew her. He knew she would never do that to him, at least she thought he did.

"That is such bull Kim. You had to have known from the beginning that you didn't want this. I'm not an idiot. I know you and you're sleeping around patterns. It's always when you're upset about Jimmy. Why don't you just go crawl back into bed with him already and get it over with. All he's going to do is run around on you like he's always done. Then when a good guy comes a long, you just use him and then rip his heart out when things are to hard for you to deal with. And you're right, us sleeping together was a mistake. I should have known you would do something like this. But stupid me wanted to believe that you loved me and wanted this just as bad as I did. But I'm over it Kim. You don't love me and I don't love you either. I don't even want to talk to you or see. I'm talking to Doc tomorrow about changing partners," Bobby was practically screaming. He took one last look at Kim and walked away. He didn't need her crap anymore. He didn't have to listen to her go on about how Jimmy screwed her over and all.

"Bobby, please wait and listen to me," Kim pleaded. But Bobby kept on walking away without even looking back. She knew this was one thing that she wouldn't be able to fix right away. She just couldn't believe that Bobby had reacted this way. She knew that he was going to be hurt, but he was making a bigger deal out of this than was needed. He wouldn't even listen to her. He just walked away willing to let go of their friendship and everything they had been through together. She just didn't understand how he could do that. And on top of all of this he was going to change partners, he was just over reacting. She just hoped that he would let this go soon and that he would be able to forgive her.

Kim started to walk home. Jimmy would be dropping Joey off at her place soon and she had to be there. After Joey was home she could go to sleep and try to forget all about this, at least until the morning. She walked up her steps and sat on the porch waiting for Jimmy to get here with Joey which she hoped would be soon. Kim looked up to see Joey and Jimmy standing right in front of her. She smiled softly. Jimmy sat down next to her.

"What's wrong Kimmy?" Jimmy asked. She looked like she had been crying. He knew it probably had to do with Bobby. He couldn't believe that she had actually slept with Bobby.

"Bobby took this really hard and now he doesn't want to see or here me," Kim answered softly. She looked at Jimmy. She didn't even know why he cared. With the way he reacted when he told her. He was acting like they were still married which creeped her out.

"He's just hurt Kim. He'll get over it. And he probably said those things to try and make you feel how he felt. I'm sure he'll be talking to you again soon," Jimmy replied. For as long as he knew Bobby, he could never really stay mad at Kim that long. He always had it bad for her.

"I don't think that will happen this time. I think I hurt him too bad this time. He's going to be talking to Doc about him switching partners," Kim choked out. She felt tears fall down her face. She really didn't want to cry again, especially in front of Jimmy. That was the last thing she needed was for Jimmy to see her vulnerable.

"Trust me, everything will eventually work out. It's just going to take him some time to heel," Jimmy whispered into her ear. He started to run his fingers through Kim's hair and she leaned her head on his shoulder. She knew this was a bad idea. This always led to them sleeping together which she always regretted in the morning.

"I hope you're right," Kim replied softly.

TBC…..


	2. Chapter Two

Bobby was sitting alone in the bar. He didn't usually get drunk like this. He just needed to get his mind off of Kim and what happened. He hated to admit it, but he still loved Kim even after all she had done to him today. He always has. He had gotten his hopes up only for them to be knocked down. He knew the way he had acted towards Kim was harsh, but she never should have led him on. It hurt knowing that she didn't love him. That he was some one-night stand that she had just tossed aside. All he wanted was to be with her and she didn't care. He should have known better. Kim always went back to Jimmy. She was probably with him right now. He just wanted this whole night to be erased from his memory. He hated that he couldn't look at Kim the same and that he couldn't talk to her. She was his best friend and they could have been more if she would have given him a chance.

"Hey Bobby," Faith said. She saw Bobby sitting alone at the bar and decided to come over. She could tell that something was wrong. She didn't really know Bobby that well, but he seemed really nice. Everyone she knew only had good things to say about him. It was a shame about his brother though.

"Hey Faith," Bobby replied with slurred words and whisky on his breath. He didn't really know Faith. He's seen her around at work, but that was it. He did feel bad for her. She was stuck with Bosco all day. He knew she probably never had a dull moment with Bosco around. He was always good for a laugh.

"Is something wrong? You seem a little down," Faith asked with concern. Bobby didn't seem like the type of guy who sat alone at a bar getting drunk.

"Kim and I had a fight. We're not really on speaking terms right now," Bobby explained. He still couldn't believe that Kim had done this to him. She knew that he liked her. He told her that before, like the time he tried to kiss her.

"I'm sorry. I know you two are really close," Faith replied. It wasn't hard to tell that Bobby liked Kim. Everyone could see that he did. She actually thought that Bobby and Kim would be so cute together. You could tell just by looking at them that they had a lot of chemistry together.

"We were. I don't think that I'll ever be able to forgive her. I can't even look at her the same," Bobby responded sadly. Just thinking about it made him sick and want to cry. But he wouldn't give her that satisfaction.

"Why? What happened?" Faith asked. She knew that whatever it was, it had to be big. Bobby looked like he was about to break. He looked so beaten down.

"Kim and I slept together and earlier tonight she told me it was a mistake," Bobby answered. Tonight was still a shock to him. He had woken up happy next to the woman he loved and then tonight she ripped his heart out. And after all that she did, he still loved her, and that's what hurt the most.

"That really sucks. Did she know you liked her?" Faith asked. She really had no idea what to say. She felt so bad for Bobby. He looked so crushed.

"Faith, what the hell are you doing here? You were supposed to be home hours ago," Fred fumed. He took one look at Bobby. Faith was sitting here getting drunk with some guy that he's never heard her mention when she should be home with him. Faith probably had something going on with this guy.

"I just stopped in. I didn't even plan on staying long," Faith replied. She hated when Fred was drunk. He was always so angry and took it out on her. She knew tonight was going to be bad and that she would need a lot of make-up for tomorrow morning.

"Well we're leaving now," Fred yelled. He forcefully pulled Faith by the arm and she ended up falling into a table. Fred moved to grab her again, but Bobby moved in front of him.

"I think you should leave without her tonight," Bobby said with disgust. Fred had no right to hurt Faith.

"This doesn't concern you," Fred retorted. He yanked Faith up and went to leave. Bobby turned Fred around and punched him.

"I said you're leaving without her," Bobby replied.

"This isn't over," Fred yelled to Faith. He knew that Faith would have to come home at some point and he would be waiting for her.

"Bobby, you didn't have to do that," Faith said. She was surprised that Bobby had stood up for her like that. They barely even knew each other. She was glad he did though. She just needed to find a place to stay for the night. She couldn't go home tonight. Fred was to mad and he would take everything that had happened tonight and take it out on her and she was sick and tired of it. The only reason she put up with it was so that Fred wouldn't hit their kids.

"I wasn't going to let him hurt you. You don't deserve to be treated like that," Bobby said softly. He could see the bruises forming on Faith from Fred grabbing her and her falling into the table.

"Thanks for helping me, but I should get going," Faith replied. She could probably stay at a motel for the night. There was one a couple of blocks away that wasn't a lot of money. She just didn't want to be at home tonight and at least she knew their kids were safe since they were staying with her mom.

"Hey Faith, do you need a place to stay?" Bobby asked. He didn't want Faith going back home.

"Are you sure?" Faith asked. She didn't want to impose on him. He's already done enough for her. She really didn't want to be a burden to him. He already saved her from a painful night.

"Of course I'm sure. Besides, I'd be worried about you if you went back home. I don't want you to get hurt," Bobby answered. He just wanted to make sure that she was safe. He knew that Fred would take what he had done tonight out on Faith. She just deserved better.

"Thank you Bobby. I really appreciate what you've done for me," Faith replied softly. She was glad that she had met Bobby tonight. He really was a sweet guy.

"It's no problem," Bobby said and lead Faith out the door.

TBC…


	3. Chapter Three

Faith woke up and walked into the kitchen. She saw Bobby standing over the stove cooking. She walked over to him and smiled. He was really something. She was glad she had gotten the chance to get to know him. All she had to go by were the things people would say about him. They always said good things about Bobby. He was just so sweet and he always cared about others. It also helped that he was cute.

"Morning," Faith said smiling. Bobby turned to look at her. Faith really was a good person. She didn't deserve what Fred had done last night. He was happy that he and Faith had talked last night. He got to know her better. He used to think she was crazy since she actually enjoyed hanging out with Bosco. She must see something in him that no one else does. Maybe Bosco let Faith see a side of him that he didn't show anyone else.

"Morning. Did you sleep good last night?" Bobby asked. He had given Faith his bed and he slept on his couch. He didn't really mind.

"Yeah, I slept fine. So, what are you cooking? It smells really good," Faith asked smiling. She didn't notice how hungry she was until now. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday. She could really use some food in her system.

"French toast and bacon," Bobby replied. He smiled at Faith. He led her over to the table and put a plate of food in front of her. Then he made himself a plate and sat across from her. He was really enjoying her company.

"This is so good. I didn't know you could cook," Faith said. This was better than eating out at a diner.

"That's one of my many skills," Bobby said jokingly.

"Oh yeah, and what would those other skills be?" Faith asked smiling.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Bobby replied. He started to laugh when he saw the look on Faith's face.

"I was only kidding," Bobby said. He watched Faith laugh. He was having a lot of fun sitting here and joking around with Faith. She really was a good person. She was so nice and just easy to talk to. He hasn't felt this ccomfortable around a girl since Kim. He so wasn't ready to see Kim after what had happened last night. He knew she didn't mean to hurt him, but she did. She knew how he felt about her and she slept with him only top break things off later that night. It still hurt. He loved Kim more than anything. She was his best friend.

"What are you thinking about?" Faith asked. She had seen a look of sadness come over Bobby's face and she knew that had to deal with Kim. She felt so bad for Bobby. He didn't deserve what Kim had done to him. She didn't really know that much about Kim, but she just had a real slutty look to her. Bobby seemed to be nuts about her though. Everyone knew he loved her. You could tell just by the way he would look at her. Kim just didn't know what she had passed up on. Bobby would have treated her the way she should be treated. Even better than she really deserved. She knew Kim enough to know that all she was interested in was having Jimmy any way she could. Her and Jimmy would always be off and on. The guy slept with her sister and she kept on crawling back into his bed. She seriously had issues.

"I was just thinking about Kim, you know. I don't think I'm ready to see her or talk to her yet. I just really wanted me and her to work out, you know?" Bobby answered softly. He really did want things to work out between him and Kim. He loved her so much and she just didn't feel the same way about him. She had led him on and set him up for the worst heart break ever.

"Bobby, I know you're hurt, but maybe you should give Kim another chance. I don't really know her to pass judgement, but I don't think she meant to hurt you. You two were best friends. Do you really want to lose that?" Faith asked surprised that had come out of her mouth. She just dind't want to say anything that would make Bobby upset. She knew that Kim had hurt him, but he wouldn't stand for anyone to talk bad about her. He loved her. He loved her more than she deserved.

"I know you're right Faith. I just don't know if I can do it," Bobby said. Why did Kim have to hurt him? She could have just said no that night. That would have been better than what she had done. He just really wanted to be with her.

"We should get to work before we're late," Faith replied looking down at her watch. She really didn't feel like going to work and then she'd have to go home to Fred. She so wasn't looking forward to that.

"Do you want a ride?" Bobby asked.

"No, I'm fine. I could use a nice long walk anyway. I have some things that I have to think about," Faith replied softly.

"Okay. I'll see you around then," Bobby said smiling.

"Yeah, you will," Faith answered. She really liked being around Bobby. He was just so kind and sweet.

* * *

Kim was upstairs in the locker room getting changed for work. She saw Bobby standing next to her getting dressed to. She didn't even hear him come up. She felt so bad for hurting him. He was her best friend. She hated it when he was mad at her. "Hey Bobby," Kim said softly. Bobby looked into Kim's eyes. He was just going to ignore her, but she looked so sad. He could tell that she was sorry for hurting him. He knew she didn't mean to, it was just so hard to put it behind them. He just hated that he still loved her after all that she had done to him.

"Hey Kim. Listen, I know you didn't mean to hurt me okay. I'm trying my best to put it behind me, but right now I just can't talk to you okay. I need some time to heal," Bobby replied. He felt bad for doing this, but he really needed some time to heal.

"I know Bobby. If you still want to change partners, Doc's in the kitchen making coffee," Kim said sadly. She looked away from Bobby and closed her locker. She started to walk away.

"Kim wait, I'm not going to change partners. I can't do that to you. I just think we both need some quiet time, okay?" Bobby asked.

"Okay," Kim replied. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She hated that she had hurt Bobby so much. He was her best friend. She loved him, just not the way he wanted her to. She went down the stairs and saw Jimmy standing outside. He was looking at her. It was like he was deciding on wether or not to come over hear. He did though.

"Awe, Kimmy, what's wrong?" Jimmy asked. He felt so bad for her. He really hated seeing her hurt like this. Usually it was his fault, but this time it was her own fault. As much as he wanted to blame it on Bobby, he couldn't. Kim was the one who slept with him and then broke his heart.

"I hate this Jimmy. I hate that I hurt him so much. None of this is even his fault. It's all mine. I'm just so screwed up. I should have a warning label on me," Kim said. She was now in hysterics and Jimmy stood there with her in his arms and running his hands through her hair. He really did feel bad for her. He kne wthat she had never meant for any of this to happen. Kim just wasn't that type of person. She cared about Bobby too much to hurt him intentially.

"Kim, it's going to be okay. He will get over this. It won't be right away. You're not an easy person to get over. But he will get over this and things will be just like they used to be. You just need to give him some time," Jimmy said gently. He still held her in his arms. He still couldn't believe that he had actually screwed things up with Kim. He knew he was the one that messed her up. He married her and they had Joey. Then he slept with her sister. He hated himself for doing that. Now Kim wouldn't talk to her sister and she didn't trust any guy she went out with.

"I hope so Jimmy. I really do. I miss him so much," Kim said. She pulled herself out of Jimmy's arms and went outside. She needed to do some work and get her mind off of things. She really didn't want to think about anything right now. She just wanted to go home.

* * *

Faith was sitting in the car with Bosco. All she could think about was Bobby. She should really think about what she was going to do when she had to get back home to Fred. She just reall didn't want to think about that.

"Okay Faith, what's wrong? You've been too quiet. I know you okay. Whenever you're quiet, that means something is wrong," Bosco said. He really wanted to know what was wrong with her. He was starting to worry. Faith was never quiet.

"If I tell you, you have to promise you won't over react or do anything crazy," Faith said seriously.

"Okay, I promise, now will you please tell me. I'm really worried about you," Bosco said.

"Okay. Last night, I stopped in at the bar to have a quick drink and I ran into Bobby. Me and him started talking about Kim. Apparently Kim slept with Bobby and then told him she wasn't interested in being morew than friends. Then Fred stormed into the bar and made a scene about how I was late coming home and how I was supposedly having an affair with Bobby. Then he grabbed me and threw me across the room. So Bobby like went nuts on Fred and knocked him out," Faith said. She looked at Bosco. She could tell he wasn't happy about Fred hitting her. Bosco hated domestic violence. She was the only person who knew why.

"I'll kill him Faith," Bosco said anger apparent in his voice. Fred had no right to lay a hand on Faith. Faith was one of the best people he had ever met. She didn't deserve to get beaten by her husband.

"Bosco, you promised you wouldn't do anything. Please don't do anything," Faith pleaded with him. It's not that she was protecting Fred, she just didn't want Fred to be any angrier with her than he already was.

"Where did you stay last night?" Bosco asked. He hoped that she hadn't gone back to her place.

"Bobby let me stay over at his house. He didn't want me going back home to Fred and he wanted to make sure I was safe," Faith replied. She smiled just thinking about Bobby.

"I'll have to thank him for taking care of you. I mean, I know Bobby's nice and all, but most people wouldn't so that you know," Bosco said. He was surprised that Bobby had knocked Fred out. Bobby really didn't seem like the violent type. He was just glad that Faith was okay now.

"So, what do you plan on doing now? You can't go back to Fred Faith. He might hurt you again, only worse this time. I don't want him hurting you," Bosco said.

"I know Bosco. I was going to stay at a motel or something until I found a more permenant place and I was going to file for divorce," Faith said. She just couldn't take this anymore. She was scared that Fred would hurt her kids next. She couldn't let that happen.

"That's good. I really want you to be safe, you know," Bosco replied. He really was concerned about Faith. He couldn't believe that Fred abused her. He never even saw the signs. He couldn't believe that he hadn't caught on to this.

"I know. I just hope everything works out okay, you know," Faith said.  
TBC...


	4. Chapter Four

Faith walked into the firehouse after her shift. Bobby had told her to meet him here. She knew he wouldn't be too long. They got off at the same time tonight. Faith looked around there weren't many people down here. They were probably all in another room or getting changed. Faith saw Kim walking down the stairs. She couldn't help but shoot a look of disgust at Kim. She still couldn't believe that Kim had treated Bobby that way. Bobby was one of the greatest guys ever. He was just so sweet and he treated everyone equally. He didn't even judge anyone. How could Kim pass up a guy as good as Bobby? Didn't Kim know that Bobby would do anything for her?

"Hey Faith. What are you doing here?" Kim asked. She didn't really know Faith that much. She heard that Faith was nice. She also knew that Faith had to put up with Bosco all day. She felt so bad for Faith. She's only heard bad things about Bosco. She's only seen him act the way he's been described too. That didn't help his case any.

"I'm just waiting for Bobby. He asked me to meet him here," Faith answered indifferently. All she could think about Kim was that she was a slut. She kept on sleeping with Jimmy knowing that Jimmy didn't give a dam about her. Then she slept with Bobby and just threw him away like yesterday's garbage. Kim just didn't seem like a good person to be around. She seemed to destroy everything in her path just to get whatever she wanted. Normally she didn't like to judge people, but if Kim was a good person, she wouldn't have treated Bobby the way she had. Bobby loved Kim more than anything. He would have given her everything.

"He's still getting changed. He'll be down any minute though. Do you want me to tell him you're here?" Kim asked. Why was Faith here waiting for Bobby? At least she knew nothing was going on between them. Faith was married and had kids. It's not like she cared if Bobby had moved on. She wanted him to move on. She wanted Bobby to be happy. Bobby wouldn't be happy with her. She was just a messed up person. She was still all in love with Jimmy. She hated so much to admit that. But she was. It wouldn't have been fair to Bobby. She only loved Bobby as a friend and she wouldn't have been able to give Bobby all of her. That would have been worse than what she did do. That would have hurt Bobby worse. Sure he wouldn't have noticed it for a while, but he would notice it eventually. She had to be fair to both Bobby and herself.

"No, I'll just wait. I don't mind waiting for a good guy," Faith smirked. She saw a look of confusion come over Kim's face. She couldn't believe that Kim was stupid enough to not know what she was talking about. It was probably a good thing that she didn't know. She didn't know if Bobby would care about Kim knowing that she knew what was going on.

"Okay," Kim replied still confused. She really didn't know why Faith would say something like that. It's not like Faith knew her enough to be able to judge her. She didn't really care though. Faith seemed to not want her around though. It seemed like Faith didn't really like her. She didn't know why. She's never done anything to her. She didn't even really know her.

Kim crossed the street. She was walking faster than usual. She just wanted to get home and get some sleep. She didn't really get much sleep last night. It had started to affect her today. She felt so tired all day. She was moving and working slower than she usually did. She could always take some sleeping pills tonight. She had plenty of them. She just rarely ever took them.

"Hey Kim, wait," Bosco yelled running after her. Faith had said she was meeting Bobby at the firehouse. He just wanted to make sure that was really where Faith was going. He was so worried about Faith. He wanted to make sure she didn't go back home. He would kill Fred if he found out Fred ever laid one more finger on Faith. He just really hated Fred more than he used to.

"What do you want?" Kim asked confused again. She wondered what Bosco wanted. She didn't know Bosco either. She's only heard bad things about him though. Maybe he wasn't as bad as everyone made him look though.

"Did Faith show up at the firehouse?" Bosco asked concerned. He really was worried about her. He knew that sometimes Faith would do something stupid. Sometimes it was a good thing and sometimes it was a bad thing. It was hard to tell with Faith.

"Yeah, she was there waiting for Bobby. Why?" Kim asked. She could tell Bosco was concerned about Faith. You could tell that he cared about Faith. They did ride around together all day.

"I just wanted to make sure that she was okay. There's just a lot going on with her right now. I don't really want to get into it. It's not my place to tell anyone," Bosco answered. He looked at Kim. She seemed so down. Usually when he saw her, she was so energetic. It probably had to do with what happened between her and Bobby. He still couldn't believe what had happened between them.

"Are you okay?" Bosco asked Kim. He really did feel bad for her. He knew that this whole thing was affecting her to. Faith didn't even stop to think about how Kim felt. She just judged Kim as a horrible person. Things happen for a reason.

"There's just a lot going on. Me and Bobby are on really bad terms right now. I know I really hurt him. If I stayed with him I would have ended up hurting him even worse than I did now. I just feel so bad. I know that Bobby and I will never have the same relationship we had before and I just feel so bad for hurting him. I never wanted to hurt him," Kim said. She felt tears start to fall down her face. She just wanted her best friend back.

"I heard what happened between you two. You did the right thing. If you knew that you didn't like him that way, then it was right for you to tell him. Sure you waited a little longer than you should have, but at least you didn't lead him on," Bosco replied soothingly. He really did feel bad for Kim. She was so messed up for what she had done to Bobby. You could tell that she had never meant to hurt him. She and Bobby had always seemed so close. You could that Bobby had loved her. It wasn't her fault that she didn't love him the same way. Jimmy had screwed her up so much. Everyone knew about what had happened between her and Jimmy. Everyone probably knew what had happened between her and Bobby by now.

"How did you hear?" Kim asked. She wasn't mad that Bosco knew. She just wondered how he knew. Everyone probably knew by now. It's not like it was a secret.

"Faith told me. Her and Bobby wee talking last night and I guess Bobby was talking to her about what happened," Bosco answered. He looked into Kim's eyes. She didn't look mad or anything. You could just tell that she was hurting over what had happened.

"Do you want to get something to eat? Maybe we could talk some more if you want," Bosco suggested. Kim wasn't a bad person. He actually kind of liked her. She seemed really nice.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Kim replied with a small smile. Bosco seemed really nice. It just goes to show that you really can't judge someone you don't know.

TBC…


End file.
